


a fleetingly gay lightshow

by Anonymous



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21949468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Man, maybe Christmas miracles really do exist.
Relationships: Okusawa Misaki/Seta Kaoru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36
Collections: Anonymous





	a fleetingly gay lightshow

**Author's Note:**

> the title is so stupid but my friend was like "title it gay lightshow" and my other friend thinks all kaoru fics should include "fleeting" in the title so YEAH  
> in my own timezone (central), this is being posted at midnight, which makes it feel even cheesier than it is  
> also if kaoru seems a tad bit ooc i apologise but you have to remember she will occasionally drop her princely act so that's my excuse

It was a stupid idea. Oh, who was she kidding? It was an absolutely preposterous idea. Leaving the warmth and grand display of the Tsurumakis to see some public Christmas lights that were nowhere on the level of that mansion. No one else in their right mind that got to go there would even consider it.

Unfortunately for herself, Misaki was not like the others. It was a family thing, since it was the one time they got to really spend together. Not that she was blaming her hardworking parents for anything, she just wanted to keep the tradition up. The middle of town, where the big tree stood (gazing upon it now, it might really be smaller than the Tsurumakis'), decorated in the prettiest lights that their local government could afford.

Others had already started to gather, closely watching their watches. Midnight would be here soon, and the lightshow would begin. Misaki was busy navigating through the crowd, trying to find her family, but it was more crowded than she had expected. She should've left the Christmas party earlier and just went home so they could all be together from the start.

It didn't take long to get lost in the sea of people, and the DJ was taking in all of her surroundings, trying to find any kind of high ground that would make the job easier. Curse her height! If only someone like Kaoru was around to help . . . it was then that a hand grabbed her wrist, pulling her back and out of the people. Soon enough, she was in an open space, breathing freely once more.

When she turned to thank her saviour, she really hadn't been expecting Kaoru. At all. It was the coincidence of all coincidences. Even all bundled up in the finest winter gear, she still looked like she was shivering to the bone. The sight made Misaki giggle, but she waved it off, figuring she should actually voice her gratitude.

"Kaoru-san," she called, snapping the guitarist from her chilled thoughts. That princely smile came upon her lips, and Misaki nearly frowned. Only nearly. It was the holidays, and she had been trying her damn hardest to be as happy as she could be. She had even gone along with any ludicrous ideas Kokoro thought up!

"You looked as lost as Kanon, so I figured you could use some help," Kaoru explained, her words for once not laced with incomprehensible quotes that were used incorrectly. While almost unbelievable, Misaki refused to comment on it, not wanting to ruin the peaceful moment. Perhaps this was what they call a Christmas miracle. "So, Misaki, where is it that you're headed? Perhaps I could aid you on your journey."

"It wasn't an exact destination, per se . . ."

"Oh? Do tell, what else could you possibly be doing out this late? Away from the party, no less."

_ Don't patronise me, Kaoru-san . . .  _ "I was looking for my family so we could watch the lighting together, but there's too many people here. Maybe we should just head back to the party."

"Well, that won't do!" Without a proper warning, Kaoru took Misaki's in her own (albeit gloved), tugging her along. They were dodging around others, Misaki bumping into a few every now and then, thanks to being dragged. She wanted to protest, tell Kaoru it was in vain, but she wanted this feeling in her chest to last just a bit longer.

It was true. Misaki Okusawa, the sole rational member of Hello, Happy World! (no offense to Kanon) had fallen for Kaoru Seta. While not directly a womaniser, she had stolen many hearts. It was just that Misaki never expected Kaoru to steal  _ hers.  _ Although, when she saw the side of Kaoru that wasn't completely an act and an actual attempt at being genuine, her heart fluttered and her face lit up. She was in love with  _ Kaoru _ , not some make believe prince.

What was only a few minutes of searching felt like hours, but when Kaoru released Misaki's hand, it felt like mere seconds. Of course she wouldn't say anything, just shoving her hands back into her coat pockets and sighing. "I told you we wouldn't find them," Misaki mumbled into her scarf, eyes darting to the ground. It was silly, but she could feel tears building up in her eyes. Did she really have to cry? In front of Kaoru, of all people?

The feeling of arms tightly embracing her form was not what Misaki was expecting. If anything, she was expecting some ridiculous bullshit to be said, with Kaoru doing her best to give some sort of comfort. Rather than questioning the gesture, she simply returned the hug, head buried in Kaoru's chest. They stood there for a few moments, just silently hugging, ignoring their surroundings for a little while.

When Kaoru pulled away, Misaki wanted to rush in for another hug, only to resist. It would be embarrassing, and she was already burning up. Instead, she turned to look at the tree, where a still dim star sat at the top. When it hit midnight, the star would shine, and the strung lights would flash a variety of colours. As a child, it felt magical. Hell, it would probably still feel magical. If only she could see how her younger siblings would react . . .

Suddenly, a hand slipped into Misaki's, fingers curling around. Even though it was obvious who it belonged to, she glanced up, seeing Kaoru whose own eyes were facing ahead. It might've just been the cold, but she swore that Kaoru was blushing. Fuck, now she was definitely blushing. Just . . . focus on the tree. The pretty, pretty tree.

". . . Hey, Misaki."

_ Oh, damn it all to hell! _

"Yeah, Kaoru-san?"

She was doing her best to not look over. It was rude, but she couldn't bring herself to. Just look ahead. The grip on her hand tightened, and her heart clenched.  _ Oh, fuck. _ "Misaki, if you would do the honours of looking upon me . . ." Now she  _ really _ didn't want to, but she did, steely blue meeting crimson. Her mouth opened to speak again, but her lips were caught on something else in that moment.

Kaoru's lips, to be precise.

It was short, not quite a peck but nothing more. A simple kiss, really. Kaoru's face was still so close, though. Misaki couldn't really help pushing herself back in for more, now could she? No one would be able to resist that temptation.

This kiss was longer. Much longer. Not making out, but one of those ridiculous overly romantic kisses from those weird American Christmas movies. They didn't think about the people around or even stop when the Christmas tree began to flash, caught up in their own little world. It took every bit of restraint in Misaki's small body to not go in for a third kiss once Kaoru finally pulled back.

Fingers rested upon Misaki's chin, and the smile Kaoru gave was that rare, overly sweet and kind one that she only wore when alone with others. Although, it felt like it was meant for Misaki and Misaki alone. She didn't even bother to look at the lighting show, now completely uninterested in it. "Merry Christmas, Misaki," Kaoru whispered, placing one last kiss on Misaki's nose.

Man, maybe Christmas miracles really do exist.

**Author's Note:**

> please follow my [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/ooblydooblyloop)  
> it's not good but  
> also everything else im working on is smut or angst so eat up this fluff while you can  
> and merry Christmas :)


End file.
